


The Raven

by MKK



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Animals, Halloween, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Mental Instability, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKK/pseuds/MKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of Edgar Allan Poe's classic poem with a Garak/Bashir twist - Garak is unhappy with the fact that Bashir has begun to avoid him after Season Three of DS9 and takes matters into his own hands.  Just in time for Halloween...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven

Based on, and first stanza from, "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe, 1845.

 

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door,  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this and nothing more."

The door slid open and I gazed, both astounded and amazed,  
As the doctor stood unfazed and curious at my chamber door.  
"'Tis a trick of mind, I fear - I can't believe you're really here,  
For you never venture near - I never see you any more,  
Since the third Deep Space Nine season, I don't see you any more."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Ah, distinctly I remember that fair body, tall and slender,  
And his eyes were like an ember flung off from a fiery core.  
But he spoke not one word to me, and in fact he looked right through me,  
As his gaze was drifting to the eerie bird above my door,  
To the bird hid in the shadows, far above my chamber door.  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"My dear doctor, what a pleasure! And the sight of you a treasure  
That I can't begin to measure, for your visits I adore.  
Yes, we used to be such friends, but even though our friendship ends,  
Still the love within me tends to make me long for days of yore,  
Yes, the sorrow and regret still make me long for days of yore."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

But the doctor merely stared, though his eyes were wide and scared,  
And I asked him if he cared to tell me what he did abhor.  
He glanced behind me, never speaking, till we both heard the faint squeaking  
Of an army of voles streaking now around my chamber floor;  
Yes, my voles were quickly streaking all around my chamber floor.  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

The doctor said, "You are not well. Is there something you could tell  
Me - maybe start with why the HELL is there a raven at your door?  
And - forgive me, I forgot to let you know that it is not  
A very healthy place you've got, with all these voles here on the floor,  
All these dirty and disgusting hoards of voles here on the floor."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"My dear doctor, how absurd!" I laughed then at his angry word.  
"Why, the voles are for the BIRD!" I answered brightly as before.  
"Surely you must see that, in my chamber it must be that  
My loyal bird, to stay alive, must eat these voles here by the score,  
To take your place and love me as you used to do before."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"Well, all right," he said, relieved, "and I'm sorry I believed  
That your mind became deceived, once my visits were no more.  
No, there's nothing wrong with you that months of therapy can't undo,  
And the raven can come too!" he cried, and steered me toward the door,  
Took my arm and tried to pull me, tried to drag me toward the door.  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, STILL is sitting,  
On beloved Julian's shoulder, where he's chained behind my door,  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a captive's that is dreaming,  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws a shadow on the floor,  
Of my precious little pets who'll never leave me any more.  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore!"


End file.
